


I Know (You Love Me)

by InkSplodge



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Pre-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 01:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkSplodge/pseuds/InkSplodge
Summary: Before all the chaos, before all the lies, before all the hurt; there were quiet moments between the two Keens.





	I Know (You Love Me)

Sunlight filtered through the curtains, spraying light over the faces of the two lovers.

Mumbling from the intrusion, shade fell over Lizzie swiftly. Opening an eye, Lizzie peered up to Tom, whom was settled on his front, shading her from the bright light.

The two shared a smile in the silence.

“I love you,” Tom’s voice was soft.

Humming, Lizzie titled her head to the side, her hair settling in front of her face. “I know you love me.”

A hand came to move the strands from her face carefully. Finger curving over Lizzie’s cheek, hands then joined to hold her face, cherishing her.

“Promise me you’ll always remember that-”

“Tom,” Lizzie’s voice was gentle as she moved to kiss the inside of his hand, smiling against warm skin.

“Remember that no matter what anyone says, no matter what you discover in the future, I have and will always love you.” There was a pause as Tom looked to her, shaking his head slightly. “That won’t ever change.”

A small but confused smile settled on Lizzie’s face. “Why are saying all this?”

“Because it’s true,” Tom beamed, looking down for a moment as he laughed. “Because something the kids said the other day.”

“Ah,” Lizzie laughed, “I see.”

The two shared a smile in the silence.

“So, is this a good time for me to kiss you?” Tom asked with a chuckle.

“Yes.”


End file.
